The Return of Cosmo transcript
=The Return of Cosmo transcript= Última edição por Cartoonman25 (talk | contribs) um ano atrás (dif) Tamanho actual: 17412 bytes (-1) EDITAR COMENTÁRIOS COMPARTILHAR---- Sonic (narrating): Previously on Sonic X, when we all defeated Dark Oak and the Meterex, Cosmo sacrificed herself to save the galaxy, but right before she did, Tails refused to shoot at her at 1st, but he did anyway, but when I gave him 1 of her seeds, he had a complete breakdown." Tails: "What? a seed?" Tails: Silently Tails: Up "Why did this need to happen? it's....just not fair, now I'll never see her again, she was my good friend, I really miss her, she can't be gone for good." Sonic (still narrating): "Can that seed really be Cosmo? find out on Sonic X, next." Contents http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/The_Return_of_Cosmo_transcript# hide#Prologue: The new theme song intro #Scene 1: The Thorndyke Mansion ##Back inside the Thorndyke Mansion ##Downtown Station Square ##Voice Cast Members Credits Prologue: The new theme song introEditar S-O-N-I-C, go S-O-N-I-C, go go, go, go, go, let's go Yesterday's rules are simply loose today the best goal is to break them if I don't keep running there's no other meaning it's a punk philosophy biorhythm is a 2 time rhythm the scenery instantly becomes countless lines the wind envelops me inside outside go, Sonic inside outside attack surpass everything altogether I won’t let no 1 and nothin' go frontwards inside outside, go, Sonic everything altogether, yes, Sonic "Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar that's right, both are by the skin of your teeth throw boredom away and start runnin' inside outside attack surpass everything altogether I won't let no 1 and nothing go frontwards inside outside, go, Sonic everything altogether, yes, Sonic "Watch out" and "Have a nice" are similar that's right, both are by the skin of your teeth throw boredom away and start runnin' S-O-N-I-C, go S-O-N-I-C, go go, go, go go, let's go S-O-N-I-C, go S-O-N-I-C, go go, go, go, go, let's go S-O-N-I-C, go S-O-N-I-C, go go, go, go, go, let's go..... Scene 1: The Thorndyke MansionEditar Sonic: (from inside the Thorndyke Mansion) "Well, it sure looks peaceful around here now that Dark Oak and the Meterex are history for good." Knuckles: "Good thing, now we don't even need to worry about any other attacks in the galaxy." Shadow: "Good riddance." Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Chris, Amy, Cream, Big, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Danny, Frances and Helen look at Tails, who is standing right by the coffee table. Chris: "Hey, Tails, how are you holding up over there?" Tails: "Oh, pretty good, you guys, I'm just thinking about Cosmo, it's no big deal." Sonic: "Oh that's good, do you still have that seed I gave you last time?" Tails: "I sure do, Sonic, it's right here in this plastic bag." Tails gets the seed outta the plastic bag, puts it in the dirt in the plant pot very carefully, then waters it, and suddenly, a greenish glow occurs. Amy: "Hey, what's happening here?" Cream: "What could that greenish glow be?' Vector: "I don't know, but we're gonna find out who it is." They all go over to the coffee table, and the greenish glow is getting bigger. Charmy: "Hey, you guys, I think I know who it is, it's-it's-" Cosmo has finally returned. Espio: "Cosmo? is that really you?" Cosmo: "Of course it's me, Espio, and it's all thanks to the seed Tails just planted." Tails: "That's exactly right, Cosmo, Sonic gave me that seed a little while ago, and when I saw it in my hands, I broke down in depression and grief 'cause I thought I would never see you again, but now that you're back, we're so relieved to see you again." Sonic: "And, Cosmo, we'd like you to meet some good friends of ours." Cosmo: "Oh, really? who are they?" Sonic opens the door to reveal Flashy, Speedy, Ally, Sparkles, Crasher, Chowder, Mighty, Lightstorm, Bunnie and Sally standing by....... Sonic: "Cosmo, meet our good friends, Flashy the Echidna, Speedy the Gecko, Ally the Squirrel, Sparkles the Ferret, Crasher the Beefy Elephant, Chowder the Mouse, Shelly the Turtle, Thunder the Lion, Mighty the Armadillo, Lightstorm the Parrot, Bunnie Rabbot and Sally Acorn." Flashy: "Hey, it's nice to meet you guys." Speedy: "What a good team this is turning out to be." Ally: "It sure is though." Sparkles: "Wow, what a nice looking place." Crasher: "Super smashin'." Chowder: "I wonder who might be attacking Station Square." Shelly: "I don't know who it's gonna be." Thunder: "Neither do it." Mighty: "If it's Dr. Eggman or Mephiles, I'd give 1 of them a left and a right and up and a down." Sirens Wailing Lightstorm: "Uh oh, sounds like lots of trouble around here!" Bunnie: "Let's go, suga cakes!" Sally: "Right on, let's all head out!" Meanwhile with Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles outside the Station Square city streets....... Dr. Eggman: "Now's our chance to capture Sonic and his pathetic little friends and destroy the entire universe." Sonic (off screen): "Not so fast, you fiends!" Decoe: "Well, long time no see." Bocoe: "We thought you would've been goners." Bokkun: "So right now, we're gonna make your wishes come true." Amy: "That's not gonna happen this time!" Knuckles: "And you're not getting away with it!" Silver: "You and what army?!?" Mephiles summons Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Tails Doll, Metal Shadow, Metal Amy, Metal Cream, Metal Big, Metal Rouge, Metal Vector, Metal Espio, Metal Charmy, Metal Silver, Metal Blaze, Metal Mighty, Metal Cosmo, Metal Sally, Metal Bunnie, Metal Flashy, Metal Speedy, Metal Sparkles, Metal Ally, Metal Shelly, Metal Crasher, Metal Chowder, Metal Thunder and Metal Lightstorm. Mephiles: "This army." Tails: "Whoa, that's a super big army!" Blaze: "Alright, let's do it!" They begin fighting against their evil metal counterparts. Sonic: "Alright, Metal Sonic, the jig is up!" Metal Sonic: "Time to bring it on." Sonic uses all of his super fast moves against Metal Sonic which knocks Metal Sonic out. Knuckles: "Time for me to take you down, Metal Knuckles!" Metal Knuckles: "Bring it on." Knuckles uses all of his powerful moves against Metal Knuckles which knocks Metal Knuckles out. Tails: "Well, Tails Doll, you may be my evil counterpart, but you can't compare yourself to me, not this time!" Tails Doll: "I got you now." Tails aims his laser gun weapon at Tails Doll's weaker spot: the head which knocks Tails Doll out. Shadow: "Okay, Metal Shadow, time for me to finish this!" Metal Shadow: "Oh yeah? show me what you got." Shadow: "Chaos Blast!" Shadow knocks Metal Shadow out. Amy: "Time for me to take you out, Metal Amy!" Metal Amy: "Not the hammer swing, not the hammer swing!" Amy takes Metal Amy out with her hammer swing. Cream: "I'm gonna beat you outta here, Metal Cream!" Metal Cream: "Oh yeah? watch this." Cream uses her super powerful moves on Metal Cream and knocks her out. Big: "That's a big no-no, Metal Big!" Metal Big: "Let's see who's tougher as always." Big power punches Metal Big and knocks him out. Rouge: "Time for me to blow you up, Metal Rouge!" Rouge uses her power kick and punch moves on Metal Rouge and knocks her out. Vector: "You're going down, Metal Vector!" Metal Vector: "Not if I try and destroy you 1st." Vector uses his powerful moves on Metal Vector and knocks him out. Espio: "Behold, my ninja powers!" Metal Espio: "I know exactly who you are." Espio uses his ninja powers on Metal Espio and knocks him out. Charmy: "Time for me to sting you out, Metal Charmy!" Metal Charmy: "Not if I sting you out 1st." Charmy uses his powerful attack moves on Metal Charmy and knocks him out. Silver: "You're not getting away this time, Metal Silver, there's only 1 real me!" Metal Silver: "You're not good enough to be my imposter." Silver uses his powerful attack moves on Metal Silver and knocks him out. Blaze: "Time for me to blast you away, Metal Blaze!" Metal Blaze: "Oh yeah? bring it on." Blaze uses her powerful moves on Metal Blaze and knocks her out." Mighty: "I don't know what's more dangerous, Metal Mighty, the way you look or the stuff that you do around here!" Metal Mighty: "I'm just getting warmed up." Mighty uses his powerful moves on Metal Mighty and knocks him out. Cosmo: "Alright, Metal Cosmo, ever since I officially returned to Station Square, I'm here to destroy you since you're already built and designed!" Metal Cosmo: "Then have it your own ways." Cosmo uses her powerful moves on Metal Cosmo and knocks her out. Sally: "You're not walking outta here, Metal Sally!" Metal Sally: "Oh yeah? come and get it." Sally uses her powerful moves on Metal Sally and knocks her out. Bunnie: "I got you right where I want you, Metal Bunnie!" Metal Bunnie: "Not if I have you cornered to the walls." Bunnie uses her powerful moves on Metal Bunnie and knocks her out. Flashy: "Time for me to turn your lights out, Metal Flashy!" Metal Flashy: "You can't even shoot me." Flashy uses his powerful moves on Metal Flashy and knocks him out. Speedy: "Time for me to speed things up, Metal Speedy!" Metal Speedy: "Let's get it on." Speedy uses his powerful moves on Metal Speedy and knocks him out. Sparkles: "Well, Metal Sparkles, it looks like I'm gonna need to fry you up!" Metal Sparkles: "Bring it on then." Sparkles uses her powerful moves on Metal Sparkles and knocks her out. Ally: "Metal Ally, you're going all the way down the drain!" Metal Ally: "Just get it over with." Ally uses her powerful moves on Metal Ally and knocks her out. Crasher: "Time for me to clobber you, Metal Crasher!" Metal Crasher: "The chance is mine for good." Crasher uses his powerful moves on Metal Crasher and knocks him out. Chowder: "I might be the loud 1, but I do know what defensive killing is!" Metal Chowder: "Time to settle this down." Chowder uses his powerful moves on Metal Chowder and knocks him out. Lightstorm: "You're getting outta here, Metal Lightstorm!" Metal Lightstorm: "Not if I kick you 1st." Lightstorm uses his powerful attack moves on Metal Lightstorm and knocks him out. Shelly and Thunder fight off their evil metal counterparts and knock them out. Dr. Eggman: "NOOOOO! you'll regret this!" Omega: "Time for me and Gamma to blast you outta here!" Omega and Gamma use their attack moves on Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun and Mephiles which knocks them out. Mephiles: "This isn't over yet, Freedom Fighters!" Sonic: "Alright, we won the battle match!" Tails: "Good thing they won't be following us around any time soon." Knuckles: "Now let's all go back to the Thorndyke Mansion and get our beauty sleep." The Freedom Fighters head on down on their way back to the Thorndyke Mansion. Back inside the Thorndyke MansionEditar Everybody's now asleep in their separate bedrooms. The very next morning, everybody's now awake and watching Lindsey Thorndyke's new movie, The Mystery of the Missing Golden Bracelet. Lindsey/Madame Katzenberg: "Oh, Detective Jones, you're my only hope, please solve the mystery of who stole the golden bracelet." Jack Robertson/''Detective Jones: "I'm on the job."'' Television News Announcer: "We interrupt this program to bring you this fast breaking news report." Scarlett Garcia: "This just in, we just recieved a news report about a terrifying attack from Robo-Rex, 1 of Dr. Eggman's evil creations." President: "Back away, nobody panic!" Officer Robinson: "Stay calm, people, stay calm!" Robo-Rex: Mechanically Scarlett Garcia: "We need 5 young action heroes to defeat this robotic monster, and this is Scarlett Garcia, signing out." Television News Announcer: "And now, back to the program you were watching." Danny; "Oh my word!" Chris: "I don't believe this!" Frances: "This isn't a good situation!" Helen: "I sure hope Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Blaze can fight him off." Knuckles: "We'd better go out there and defeat that creature." Sonic: "But how are we gonna do that?" Silver: "Well the only thing we need to do is gather up all of the 7 chaos emeralds and get into our super forms." Shadow: "Good thinking, let's go out there and find them." The Freedom Fighters go right out the Thorndyke Mansion and on their way to downtown Station Square. Downtown Station Square Editar Robo-Rex: Snarling Dr. Eggman: "Yes, that's it, stomp it all the way down." Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Blaze have collected the 7 chaos emeralds and they put them down 1 by 1. Suddenly the 7 chaos emeralds around the Master Emerald begin glowing brightly and Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Blaze transform into Supersonic, Super Knuckles, Super Shadow, Super Silver and Burning Blaze. Supersonic: "Alright, Robo-Rex, it's time for all of us to bring you down!" The Super Freedom Fighters begin fighting against Robo-Rex. Chris (on a loudspeaker): "Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, our universe is in terrible danger, Robo-Rex is destroying everything." They continue fighting against Robo-Rex. Sparkles (on a loudspeaker): "Good luck, my dear good friends, and give him what you got." The Super Freedom Fighters continue fighting against Robo-Rex and they hit the blue swelling area, which causes Robo-Rex to break down and blow up. Dr. Eggman: "NOOOOOOOOO! this isn't happening to me and my army!" Super Knuckles: "Alright, we got him real good!" Supersonic: "Now Station Square will never be flat as a cutting board!" Super Silver: "Operation: reverse." The Super Freedom Fighters reverse back into the Freedom Fighters. Cream: "You did it, you guys." Amy: "You guys are super thrilling." Vector: "Now let's wait and see what the President needs to say about it." The President takes his place right at the podium. President: "Thank you, everybody, citizens of Station Square, I just wanna say congratulations to all 5 of the Freedom Fighters, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat for defeating Robo-Rex." Knuckles: "Thanks, Mr. President, we appreciate what you just said about all of us." Scarlett Garcia: "And thanks to Tails, Cosmo the Seedrian was magically brought back from the seed that Sonic just gave him." Cosmo: "Well it's good to be back in Station Square by the way." Tails: "And 1 thing to know is that some things never change." Fade to another black screen....... Voice Cast Members Credits Editar Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog/Supersonic and Metal Sonic (voices) Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices) Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox and Tails Doll (voices) Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow (voices) Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices) Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices) Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices) Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze and Metal Blaze (voices) John Goodman as Vector the Crocodile and Metal Vector (voices) Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices) Russi Taylor as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices, ever since ''Minnie Mouse´s ''voice on ''Mickey and The Roadster Racers) ''Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice) Rachael Lillis as Danny Jefferson (voice) Kerry Williams as Frances Johnson (voice) Amy Birnbaum as Helen Johanssen, Cosmo the Seedrian, Metal Cosmo and Froggy (voices) Richard Kind as Big the Cat and Metal Big (voices) Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman and Ella (voices) Scotty Ray as Decoe and Bokkun (voices) Daran Dunstan as Bocoe and Mr. Tanaka (voices) Jim Cummings as the President of Station Square (voice) Megan Hollingshead as Scarlett Garcia (voice) Charles Adler as Officer Robinson (voice) Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn and Metal Sally (voices) Tara Charendoff as Bunnie Rabbot and Metal Bunnie (voices) Sandra Bullock as Rouge the Bat and Metal Rouge (voices) Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (robotic voice) Mr. T as E-102 Gamma (robotic voice) voices, ever since B.A Baracus voice in the ''The A Team ''Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy (voices) Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle and Metal Shelly (voices) Jim Carrey as Speedy the Gecko and Metal Speedy (voices) Dakota Fanning as Ally the Squirrel and Metal Ally (voices) Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot and Metal Lightstorn (voices) Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferret and Metal Sparkles (voices) Eddie Murphy as Crasher the Beefy Elephant and Metal Crasher (voices) Timothy Dalton as Thunder the Lion and Metal Thunder (voices) Jason Griffith as Jack Robertson/Detective Jones (voice) Corey Burton as Mephiles the Dark (evil sounding voice) Jennifer Johnson as Lindsey Thorndyke (voice) Maurice LaMarche as the Television News Announcer (voice)